A Puppet's Kiss
by ichigolollie
Summary: SasoDei - Puppen haben keine Gefühle. Richtig?
1. Scream

Kerzenschein erhellte die karge Höhle. Leise, taktvolle Schritte hallten durch die düsteren Gänge, begleitet von einem leisen Summen. Die Schatten zweier Menschen tanzten über die grauen Steinwände, zu ihren Füßen aufgewirbelter Staub, der ebenfalls sein vages Abbild an die Mauern warf.

Eine Drehung nach links, anschließend zwei Schritte in dieselbe Richtung und eine weitere Drehung, bevor die größere Gestalt der Beiden seine Tanzpartnerin auf dem Boden abstellte und die kaum hörbare Melodie verstummte.

„Du bist so ein hübsches Mädchen, Asami."

Lächelnd glitt der Blick des Mannes über das Gesicht des Mädchens; über die großen, dunkelblauen Augen, in denen man versinken konnte, die süße Stupsnase, die wahrhaftig perfekt geformt war und die vollen, leicht offen stehenden Lippen, die im Kerzenschein verführerisch glänzten.

Sie war eine Schönheit, wie er sie zuvor selten gesehen hatte.

„Und weisst du, was das Beste daran ist?", fragte er entzückt in die Stille, beinahe so, als erwartete er eine Antwort. Hauchzart strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiße, makellose Haut, die sich über ihr Gesicht zog.

„Du wirst es auch für immer bleiben!"

Langsamen Schrittes betrat Sasori das kleine Dorf, das von der untergehenden Sonne in rotes Licht getaucht war. Sein dunkler Mantel bedeckte ihn fast vollständig, lediglich sein Gesicht und seine Füße waren zu sehen. Unter den langen, schwarzen Ärmeln konnte er problemlos seine Hände verstecken, mit denen er Hiruko lenkte, als sei er ein eigenständiger Mensch. Die Reise von seinem Versteck in der Wüste bis hierher, hatte er in der Puppe zurückgelegt, war aber kurz vor den Toren aus ihr heraus gestiegen, um die letzten Meter auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu beschreiten. Sein Plan sah vor, dass er das Dorf in seiner eigenen Gestalt und mit Hiruko an seiner Seite verließ, und um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, betrat er die Orte auch immer auf die exakt selbe Weise.

Leise seufzend blieb der Rothaarige nach ein paar Schritten stehen und sah sich um. Er war schon einmal vor Jahren hier gewesen, erinnerte sich allerdings nur noch vage an die schmalen Gassen und wohin sie führten. Besonders viel gab es hier aber glücklicherweise ohnehin nicht; und alles, was er brauchte, waren eine Pension, in der er ein Zimmer für die Nacht mieten konnte und eine Kneipe oder dergleichen. So etwas hatte jedes Dorf, er musste es nur finden - und das dauerte auch nicht lange. Entlang der Hauptstraße, falls man sie so nennen konnte, fand er schnell 2 Gasthäuser, die Zimmer zu vermieten hatten. Er entschied sich für das billigere – an heißen Quellen war er ohnehin nicht interessiert – und buchte wie immer leicht genervt ein Doppelzimmer. Er hatte sich schon öfter darüber geärgert, dass er den doppelten Preis zahlen musste, obwohl er ja nur eine Person war und dann auch noch für die ganze Nacht, obwohl er die Zimmer meistens nur ein paar Stunden lang brauchte, aber alles Andere wäre leider zu auffällig gewesen. Er konnte den Leuten schlecht erklären, dass Hiruko eigentlich nur eine Puppe war und er das Zimmer in Wirklichkeit auch nur brauchte, um diese für eine Weile abzustellen, also hatte er sich irgendwann geschlagen gegeben.

Langsam erklomm Sasori die Stufen, die in den ersten Stock führten, blickte dabei immer wieder zwischen dem Weg vor ihm und seinem leblosen Gefährten hin und her. Mit seiner seltsam gebückten Form, war es immer etwas schwierig, ihn mit möglichst menschlich wirkenden Bewegungen Stiegen hinaufsteigen zu lassen, aber er hatte es ja zum Glück nicht eilig.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte der Puppenmeister das Zimmer dann erreicht und Hiruko in eine Ecke verfrachtet, bevor er den Raum und anschließend die Pension auch schon wieder verließ. Zurück auf der Hauptstraße machte er sich nun auf die Suche, nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Kneipen waren in solch kleinen Dörfern oft schwerer zu finden – meistens befanden sie sich in irgendwelchen abgelegenen, dunklen Seitengassen und dann gab es auch noch verschiedene Arten. In manchen Gasthäusern versammelten sich Kopfgeldjäger und mit denen konnte er meist herzlich wenig anfangen. Was er wollte, waren weibliche Kellnerinnen oder dergleichen – seinetwegen auch männliche, solange sie nur schön waren. Er war auf der Suche nach Kunst und nicht nach roher Gewalt. Er hatte bereits ausreichend Puppen, die ihm als Waffen dienten, und selbst dafür waren einfache Kopfgeldjäger meistens nicht geeignet. Seine Opfer mussten schön sein oder aussergewöhnlich stark – was machte er auch mit einem nutzlosen Typen, der ausser großen Reden und Schwerter schwingen nichts konnte? Abgesehen davon hasste er nichts mehr, als vernarbte Haut und davon hatten die meisten Banditen reichlich.

Eine ganze Weile wanderte der Puppenmeister durch die dunklen Gänge zwischen den Häusern, doch ausser ein paar Waschweibern und Freudenmädchen begegnete er niemandem. Erst, als seine Laune beinahe ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, lief ihm ein offensichtlich betrunkener Typ mit einem relativ leicht bekleidetem Mädchen im Arm entgegen – ebenfalls eine Prostituierte, ja, aber inzwischen hatte Sasori ein gutes Auge für diese entwickelt. Die, die mehr Make-up im Gesicht als Kleidung am Körper trugen, waren normal die, die man für wenig Geld auf der Straße aufgabeln konnte. Und die meisten von ihnen waren häßlich. Die Ansehnlicheren waren eigentlich immer in Lokalen zu finden und das Mädchen gerade eben zählte seiner Meinung nach eindeutig zu diesen.

Der Rothaarige bog also in die Straße ein, aus der die Beiden gekommen waren und blieb nach ein paar weiteren Schritten, mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst, stehen, um das große Schild zu betrachten, das dort über einer Tür hing. Es war aus Holz und jemand hatte mit viel Mühe die Silhouette einer Frau fast über das gesamte Schild hineingeritzt. Auf der kleinen freien Fläche stand, weniger feinsäuberlich gemacht, das Wort 'Sake'. Endlich!

Mit leicht neugierigen Augen betrat Sasori die Kneipe und sah sich erstmal genau um. Es war düster, stickig und ziemlich voll. In einer hinteren Ecke entdeckte er einen Plattenspieler, der Musik zu spielen schien, welche allerdings vollkommen in dem Lärm unterging. Überall tranken und lachten muskelbepackte Typen, auf dem Schoß von manchen saßen kichernde Mädchen, die ihnen immer wieder teuren Sake oder Wein nachschenkten und ihnen abenteuerliche Geschichten erzählen, wie gutaussehend und stark die Männer doch waren. Einen Moment lang fragte sich der Rothaarige, ob es sich wirklich lohnen würde, hier zu bleiben, entdeckte dann allerdings etwas Abseits einen kleinen, freien Tisch und entschloss, dass er es doch zumindest versuchen konnte. Kämpfe konnte er hier nicht gebrauchen, aber vielleicht gab es ja noch andere Mädchen, die nicht bereits beschäftigt waren und seinem Verständnis von Schönheit wenigstens annähernd nahe kamen. Tatsächlich dauerte es keine 10 Sekunden nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, bis aus dem nichts eine Kellnerin auftauchte und sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, Süßer~ Was darf ich dir zu trinken bringen?", fragte sie mit süßlicher Stimme, während sie einen Arm um Sasoris Schultern legte und darüber strich. Dieser beäugte das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen erst skeptisch, bevor er ihren Arm einfach zur Seite schob. Sie war ganz okay, aber die Mühen nicht wert.

„Nur ein Glas Wasser bitte.", erwiderte er also wenig interessiert, wofür er ein Kichern erntete.

„Bist wohl wegen etwas Anderem hier, hm? Da kann ich dir gern behilflich sein..."

„Nein danke, ich verzichte."

Im ersten Moment irritiert, stand die Kellnerin augenblicklich auf und stampfte beleidigt davon. Zum Glück hatte Sasori keinen Durst, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie in sein Wasser spucken würde. Das Getränk war nur Tarnung gewesen; Sake war ihm zu teuer, wenn er ihn ohnehin nicht vorhatte zu trinken. Abgesehen davon fragte er sich nun wirklich, ob es sich lohnte, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Der Typ hinter der Theke war zum Vergessen und die einzige andere, freie Bedienung, die er zufällig in der Menge entdeckt hatte, war noch schlimmer, als die die er gerade verscheucht hatte. Auch unter den Gästen war niemand, der eventuell passend gewesen wäre. Der Puppenmeister seufzte. Er wollte doch nur irgendeinen schönen Menschen hier finden, war das denn zu viel verlangt?

Er sah ein wenig erschrocken auf, als plötzlich ein Glas Wasser vor ihm auf den Tisch geknallt wurde. Stirnrunzelnd beobachte er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, wie sie, noch immer beleidigt, zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz ging und ihn keines weiteren Blicks würdigte. Gut, sollte ihm recht sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob er das Getränk beiseite und wollte gerade aufstehen um zu gehen, als jemand mit langen blonden Haaren bei der Tür hineinkam – und es waren schöne Haare. Ein guter Anfang! Mehr konnte er von hier aus nicht erkennen, aber aufstehen und starren wollte er dann doch nicht – er würde schon noch einen besseren Blick auf sie erhaschen. Zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit spazierte das Mädchen auch gleich direkt auf die Bar zu und bestellte sich anscheinend etwas zu trinken. Er sah lange, schlanke Beine und als sie das Gesicht drehte...nun es war zur Hälfte von langen Haaren verdeckt, aber zumindest hatte sie weder eine riesige, krumme Nase, noch schiefe oder vorstehende Zähne. Langsam wurde Sasori ungeduldig und wollte schon aufstehen, um sie sich von Nahem anzusehen, als sich zwei betrunkene Männer singend knapp an seinem Tisch vorbeidrängten und ihn zurück in seinen Stuhl stießen. Leise fluchend schob er die Beiden zur Seite und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie verschwunden war.

„Hallo."

Erschrocken wirbelte der Rothaarige herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der blonden Schönheit. Ja, sie war schön. In seiner Sammlung hatte er zwar weit hübschere Mädchen, aber er musste zugeben, dass keine bis jetzt so leuchtende, fesselnde Augen hatte. Das war alles, was er als Argument brauchte.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte die Blondine erneut und Sasori bemerkte verwirrt, dass sie...wohl gar keine sie war. Solch eine tiefe Stimme konnte nicht zu einem Mädchen gehören und obwohl sein Gegenüber eine schmale Statur hatte, fehlten doch die weiblichen Rundungen. Nun, eigentlich war ihm das aber egal.

„Gerne. Ich heiße Sasori und du?", stellte er sich also lächelnd vor, nachdem er den kurzen Schock überwunden hatte, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, ihm die Hand zu geben. Er mochte Körperkontakt mit Fremden einfach nicht.

„Deidara, un."

Deidara Un? Sasori war verwirrt. Hatte er einen Sprachfehler oder wie? Allerdings kam er gar nicht mehr dazu, darüber weiter nachzudenken, da der Blonde munter weiterplauderte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas trinken, aber alles Andere hatte schon zu, also bin ich dann irgendwie hier gelandet. Und als ich dann nach Wasser verlangt hab', hat mich die Kellnerin voll angeschnauzt. Unhöfliches Mädchen, un. Jetzt muss ich Sake trinken, dabei mag ich Sake gar nicht so, un." Trotz seiner Abneigung Sake gegenüber lächelte der Junge fröhlich, betrachtete Sasori.

„Sag mal, bist du überhaupt schon volljährig, un?"

Etwas bedröppelt musterte der Puppenmeister den Anderen. Natürlich war er schon volljährig, mal abgesehen davon, dass er auch nur Wasser bestellt hatte. Er fragte sich eher, ob Deidara schon volljährig war, denn seiner Art zu sprechen nach, war Sasori sich sicher, dass er zumindest geistig kaum älter als 8 sein konnte.

„Ja...keine Angst, ich bin alt genug. Und ich hab' nur Wasser bestellt.", erwiderte er ruhig, deutete auf sein unangetastetes Getränk.

„Echt, du hast Wasser bekommen? Cool, darf ich 'nen Schluck trinken?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schnappte sich der Blonde das Glas und setzte es an seine Lippen.

„Das würde ich nicht tun.", hielt Sasori ihn jedoch im letzten Moment auf, erntete nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Gut möglich, dass die Kellnerin reingespuckt hat, weil ich sie nicht hübsch genug fand."

Mit einem leisen, angewiderten 'Ew' stellte er das Glas nun doch wieder beiseite, beschloss stattdessen eben einfach weiterzureden.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Sunagakure, aber ich glaub ich hab' mich verlaufen. Ich bin nicht sicher, un. Das heisst doch dann, dass ich mich verlaufen habe, oder? Ich weiß ja noch nichtmal wo ich jetzt überhaupt bin, un. Naja. Und du, kommst du von hier?"

Der Rothaarige seufzte. Natürlich könnte er jetzt sagen, dass er aus Sunagakure kam, was eigentlich nicht gelogen war, aber am Ende wollte Deidara dann noch, dass er ihn hinführte. Und ganz ehrlich, Sasori war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er den Blonden lange genug aushalten würde, um ihn zu seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen. Natürlich würde er für immer die Klappe halten, wenn er erst einmal eine Puppe war, aber bis dahin...

Das würde noch ein anstrengender Abend werden.


	2. Shout

Eine ganze Weile hatte Sasori versucht, dem Blonden zu erklären, wie er nach Sunagakure kam. Erst mit Worten, später auch mit kleinen Zeichnungen, aber er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass der Andere zwar sehr redselig, aber nicht besonders intelligent war. Glücklicherweise hatte Deidara aber irgendwann mit den Worten „Ach, ich werd's schon irgendwie finden!" das Thema beendet, auch wenn der Rothaarige kaum glaubte, dass er irgendwie nach Sunagakure finden würde. Die Wüste war groß und grausam und der Junge sah nicht aus, als hätte er besonders viel Ahnung, wie man in ihr überlebte. Aber ehrlich gesagt war dem Puppenmeister das herzlich egal. Er würde ihn einfach möglichst schnell zu einer Puppe machen, damit er endlich die Klappe hielt.

Deidara allerdings merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er eigentlich an Sasoris Nerven zehrte. Er mochte den Kleineren, er war still, aber irgendwie süß. Und so viele dumme Fragen er auch stellte, der Andere blieb immer höflich. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Sachen erlebt.

„Und was machst du so, wenn du nicht gerade auf Reisen bist?", fragte er, zu Sasoris Leidwesen, um ein neues Thema anzufangen, ließ ihn jedoch gar nicht erst antworten.

„Also ich mag ja Kunst, un. Am liebsten arbeite ich mit Lehm, den ich dann explodieren lasse. Bang! Das ist wahre Kunst, un!"

Okay, das war's. Sasori hielt keine Minute länger mit diesem BENGEL aus, der gerade tatsächlich und wahrhaftig Explosionen als Kunst bezeichnet hatte. Das war eine dreiste Beleidigung, die er so nicht hinnehmen konnte. Er musste hier weg, sonst würde er ihm demnächst den Hals umdrehen. Dann blieb er eben doch über Nacht und versuchte es morgen, wenn Deidara hoffentlich weg war, noch einmal.

„Äh...ich muss weg. Jetzt. Tut mir leid.", murmelte er versucht höflich und stand einfach auf, um zu flüchten. Er war schon dabei sich durch die Menge zu drängend, als er die laute Stimme des Blonden noch einmal hörte.

„Okay~ Dann geh' ich jetzt auch, un!" Sasori seufzte tief. Warum nur? Warum er? Hoffentlich konnte er ihn draussen einfach abschütteln. Er schob sich also, dicht gefolgt von dem Anderen, an den Leuten vorbei und zum Ausgang, atmete tief durch, als die frische Luft ihm draussen entgegen schlug. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, WIE stickig es da drin eigentlich gewesen war. Aber auch hier draussen wurde es ihm augenblicklich zu eng, als Deidara hinter ihm aus der Tür stolperte, sich im Fall an seinem Mantel festhielt und ihn beinahe mit zu Boden riss. Kichernd richtete der Blonde sich wieder auf und klopfte den Schmutz von seinen Knien ab, auf denen er gelandet war.

„Ups~ 'Tschuldigung, un!"

Sasori sagte nichts. Er würde Deidara jeden Moment zeigen, was für eine Kunst Explosionen waren, denn er war so kurz davor zu explodieren und dem Anderen mit bloßen Fingern die Stimmbänder aus der Kehle zu reissen. So hübsch er auch war, so dumm war er leider auch und der Puppenmeister bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er es nicht wenigstens auf den Alkohol schieben konnte, denn den hatte er kaum angerührt. Oder war es ihm nur nicht aufgefallen? Er hoffte es, denn das war der einzige Gedanke, der ihn gerade davon abhielt, den Anderen in die nächste dunkle Ecke zu zerren und dort übel zuzurichten. So viel brutale Dummheit war einfach nicht mehr tragbar, wenn sie nicht wenigstens auf Sake zurückzuführen war. Mit viel Mühe zwang der Rothaarige sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich muss da lang." Er deutete in eine Richtung und erntete ein begeistertes Nicken.

„Ich auch, ich auch, un! Gehen wir!" Sasori grummelte leise, bevor er schnellen Schrittes die Gasse entlang ging, nicht daran interessiert, ob der Blonde mithalten konnte oder nicht. Langsam war seine Geduld am Ende und bevor dieser Punkt erreicht war, wollte er lieber nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein. Er beschleunigte seinen Gang noch etwas, nachdem er um die Ecke gebogen war, stoppte allerdings einen Moment später, als er einen dumpfen schlag hinter sich hörte und wie etwas schweres zu Boden fiel. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich um und sah Deidara regungslos am Boden liegen, getroffen von einem gerade geöffneten Fenster, aus dem eine besorgte Frau auf die Gestalt hinunterschielte.

Sasori griff sich fassungslos an die Stirn. Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, entschied sich vorerst aber dafür, diesen Zustand von Mensch hier wegzubringen. Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihn erwürgen oder so. Eigentlich schade, dass seine kleine Werkstatt so weit weg war, denn dann hätte er ihn sofort zu einer Puppe umgebaut und seine Stimme somit nie wieder ertragen müssen. Als er die kleine Platzwunde entdeckte, die mitten auf seiner Stirn prangte, verwarf er diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder. Eine Puppe mit einer Narbe an dieser Stelle? Nein...bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht, wenn die Wunde schön verheilte, aber das konnte er jetzt noch nicht feststellen, also hob er den immernoch regungslosen Jungen hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Gasthaus, wo er das kleine Zimmer gemietet hatte. Dunkel war es schon seit einer ganzen Weile, also hoffte er, dass er am Eingang niemanden antreffen würde – und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. So still er konnte, trug er Deidara in den 1. Stock und legte ihn, im Zimmer angekommen, auf das Bett, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte. Seufzend betrachtete er die bewusstlose Gestalt, drehte sich zu seiner Puppe, die unverändert in der Ecke stand.

„Was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen? Was meinst du, Hiruko?", fragte er in die Stille, bekam aber, wie erwartet, keine Antwort. Quälen? Töten? Oder doch umbauen?

Er beugte sich über den Blonden und betrachtete die Wunde auf seiner Stirn, wischte mit dem Ärmel das Blut weg. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war die Wunde klein und würde wahrscheinlich verheilen, ohne eine großartige Narbe zu hinterlassen. Aber es würde dauern und er war nicht sicher, ob er den Jungen so lange ertragen konnte. Nachdenklich griff er unter seinen Mantel und nach seiner kleinen Tasche, holte zwei Fläschchen daraus hervor. Mit diesen Giften betäubte er seine Opfer normalerweise; das eine versetzte sie in einen rauschartigen Zustand, der nach einigen Minuten in Bewusstlosigkeit endete und das zweite verstärkte diese Wirkung lediglich, sodass die Person einen ganzen Tag bewegungsunfähig blieb. Alleine hatte es kaum eine Wirkung. Was sollte er also tun? Er könnte ihm das erste Gift, mit Wasser verdünnt, einflößen, allerdings würde dabei wohl mehr daneben gehen, als sein Ziel wirklich zu erreichen. Wenn er es ihm dagegen spritzte, würde Deidara davon bestimmt aufwachen und dann müsste er seine penetrante Stimme für mindestens 15 weitere Minuten ertragen. Beides keine Methoden, die viel Erfolg versprachen. Kopfschüttelnd steckte er die kleinen Flaschen also wieder weg, betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schob er die störenden Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Es waren tatsächlich sehr schöne Haare – und auch sein Gesicht war überraschend hübsch, glatt und symmetrisch. Sein Blick wanderte langsam tiefer. Ein schmaler Hals und schmale Schultern, insgesamt ein schlankes und gut proportioniertes Erscheinungsbild. Ausziehen wollte er ihn jetzt nicht, da er keine Lust hatte, ihm das erklären zu müssen, falls er doch gleich aufwachte – aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zumindest einen kurzen Blick unter sein Oberteil zu werfen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass auch hier keine Narben zu finden waren, lediglich eine Art Tattoo prangte auf seiner Brust, das er aber als akzeptabel abtat. So weit, so gut – dachte er, bis sein Blick auf die Hände Deidaras fielen, die beide dick in Verband eingewickelt waren. Wie hatte ihm das nicht auffallen können? Skeptisch nahm er eine Hand, fing an die Bandage abzuwickeln, als der Andere sich plötzlich regte. Etwas hektisch ließ er ihn los und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er ihn erneut bewusstlos schlagen konnte, benutzte dafür schlussendlich aber doch einfach seine Faust. Einen Moment lang wartete er ab, stellte erleichtert fest, dass er wieder tief und fest schlief. Zum Glück – denn Sasori hatte beschlossen, dass er den Blonden nun doch zu einem Teil seiner Sammlung machen wollte.

Mit unsichtbaren Fäden holte er Hiruko zu sich und entfernte die riesige Maske, die das Loch in dessen Rücken bedeckte, bevor er Deidara erneut hochhob und in den großen Hohlraum in der Puppe legte. Anschließend verschloss er sie wieder und verließ mit leisen Schritten das Zimmer. In den Gängen war noch immer alles dunkel und still, und nachdem er den Schlüssel auf der Theke abgelegt hatte, verließ er nun auch die Pension. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging er die Hauptstraße entlang und hatte wenig später die Tore erreicht. Ohne zurückzuschauen, schritt er hinaus in die dunkle Wüste und trat den Heimweg an. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Deidara aufwachte und ihn erneut nervte.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich langsam über den Horizont, als Sasori und Hiruko die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatten. Hin und wieder waren sie kurz stehen geblieben und der Rothaarige hatte kontrolliert, ob Deidara noch nicht erfroren war, aber so weit schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Langsam aber sicher wurde es ohnehin wärmer, also musste er sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ein anderer Grund zur Besorgnis trat einen Moment später jedoch auf, als er Geräusche aus dem Inneren Hirukos vernahm. Erst ein leises Klopfen, entwickelte es sich schnell in lautes Hämmern und gedämpfte, panische Schreie.

Genervt seufzend blieb der Rothaarige erneut stehen und öffnete den Rücken seiner Puppe, blickte in vor Schock weit aufgerissene, blaue Augen.

„Was schreist du so?", fragte er den Blonden wenig begeistert, der ihm kurz wie versteinert entgegen starrte, bevor er sich hektisch aufrichtete und Anstalten machte, aus Hiruko herauszuklettern. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hielt Sasori ihn an der Schulter fest und drückte ihn zurück in eine sitzende Position.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Raus hier, un!"

„Das glaub' ich kaum."

Der Puppenmeister schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte seinen Gefangenen weiter zurück, wollte die Öffnung schon wieder schließen, als Deidara nach seiner Hand griff.

„Bitte nicht! Hier drin ist es so dunkel und eng, un...Ich hab' Angst!", flehte er verzweifelt, erntete nur einen irritierten Blick. Angst? Ja, und? Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er konnte ihn schlecht rauslassen, denn er bezweifelte stark, dass der Blonde freiwillig mitkam. Selbst, wenn er behauptet hätte, er wollte ihn nach Sunagakure bringen, das hätte er ihm doch niemals abgekauft. Obwohl, so dumm wie er war – versuchen konnte er es ja. Weglaufen brachte dem Jungen ohnehin nichts.

„Ich lass' dich raus, wenn du dafür die Klappe hältst.", bot er also an und ließ ihn aus der Puppe steigen, nachdem Deidara mit einem enthusiastischem Nicken geantwortet hatte. Ein wenig genervt schloss er Hirukos Rücken wieder. Immerhin etwas Gutes hatte das Ganze ja – er musste jetzt nicht mehr zu Fuß gehen. Elegant schwang er sich auf die große Maske und verschränkte die Arme, lenkte die nun leere Hülle so weiter.

Einen Moment lang war Sasori verwundert, dass der Blonde tatsächlich brav folgte und anscheinend sogar die Klappe hielt – aber eben doch nur für einen Moment.

„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin, un?"

„Nach Sunagakure.", erwiderte Sasori, der seinen Blick starr auf den Weg gerichtet hatte.

„Wirklich? Und warum wolltest du mich dann nicht aus diesem...Ding rauslassen, un?"

„Hab' ich nicht gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten?"

Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Wo bringst du mich wirklich hin?"

Der Rothaarige seufzte leise. Anscheinend war Deidara doch gar nicht so dumm, wie er gedacht hatte – nicht immer zumindest. Aber vielleicht blieb er ja still, wenn er die Wahrheit wusste. Unwahrscheinlich, aber doch einen Versuch wert.

„Zu mir nach Hause."

„Okay, un. Und was machen wir dort?"

„Sei endlich leise!"

„Aber-"

Noch bevor der Blonde weitersprechen konnte, heftete der Puppenmeister unsichtbare Fäden an dessen Hände, die er dann nutzte, um ihm den Mund zuzuhalten. Ein unverständliches, gedämpftes Murmeln war zwar jetzt noch zu hören, aber das konnte Sasori ausblenden. Und eigentlich war der Anblick ja ganz amüsant – Deidara, der sich selbst den Mund fest zuhielt, darüber aber unheimlich verwirrt aussah und versuchte, den Kopf wegzudrehen, um seinen eigenen Händen damit auszuweichen. Immerhin folgte er Sasori noch immer aus freien Stücken. Fragte er sich gar nicht, was sie bei ihm zu Hause wollten? Nun...offensichtlich nicht. Seltsamer Junge, aber er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren.

Ein paar Stunden waren sie noch unterwegs, in denen Deidara es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte, seinen Mund freizubekommen. Auch hatte er noch keine Anstalten gemacht, wegzulaufen, lediglich ein wenig geschwächelt hatte er. Gütig wie Sasori war, hatte er den Anderen also auf Hiruko weiterreisen lassen und ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, damit er sich keinen Sonnenstich holte. Lange dauerte es nun nicht mehr, bis sie an einem großen Felsen inmitten der Wüste ankamen. Der Rothaarige verlangsamte seinen Schritt, blieb dann endgültig stehen.

„Wir sind da.", stellte er knapp fest, bevor er ein paar Handzeichen machte und sich direkt vor ihm der Boden auftat. Die Fäden, mit denen er Deidara festgehalten hatte, löste er nun, um ihm zu deuten, dass er hinunterspringen sollte.

„Geh' schon."

„Waaaaas? Da rein, un?", fragte dieser etwas empört nach, beugte sich vorsichtig ein Stück nach vorne, um zu sehen, wie tief dieses Loch war und ob es überhaupt einen Boden hatte – aber nur schwarz war zu erkennen. Sah ja nicht sehr einladend aus...allerdings hatte er gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich zu weigern, denn im nächsten Moment stieß Sasori ihn ohne Vorwarnung hinunter. Ein schriller Schrei entkam dem Blonden, bevor er ein paar Sekunden später mit einem dumpfen Geräusch relativ weich auf einem kleinen Sandhügel landete. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf, konnte kurz noch seine Umgebung erkennen, bevor erst Hiruko und anschließend auch Sasori folgten und sich das Loch, das nun über ihnen war, wieder schloss.

„So dunkel, un...", jammerte er leise und versuchte sich auf allen Vieren voranzutasten, hörte entfernt noch die Schritte des Rothaarigen, bevor eine einzelne Kerze angezündet wurde. Kurz später packte er Deidara, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, am Arm und zerrte ihn den Gang entlang zu einem Stuhl, in den er ihn verfrachtete. Anschließend machte er sich an einem Schrank zu schaffen, der mit Unmengen an kleinen Flaschen gefüllt war.

Es fiel dem Blonden schwer, seinen Blick von Sasori loszureissen, denn irgendwie hatte er kein besonders gutes Gefühl. Trotzdem sah er sich langsam um, allerdings wurde es dadurch nicht besser. Er erkannte verwinkelte Gänge, zu viele um sie zu zählen, und unzählige Schatten an den Wänden, die vage die Form von Menschen hatten. Es war zu dunkel, um mehr zu erkennen, also ließ er seinen Blick zurück in den Raum schwenken, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Es war ziemlich leer – alles was er entdecken konnte, waren ein großer Schreibtisch, auf denen eine Menge Zeichnungen lagen, den Schrank, in dem der Rothaarige gerade herumwühlte und ein paar Felle und Decken, die wohl als Bett dienen sollten. Ausserdem war alles voll mit Werkzeugen, die er teilweise noch nie gesehen hatte...und auf einigen von ihnen klebte Blut.

Deidara schluckte. Sein Gefühl wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten? Möglichst unauffällig schob er die Bandage auf einer seiner Hände zurück und griff in seine Tasche.

Sasori hatte inzwischen gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er hatte eindeutig zu viele Gifte – aber glücklicherweise war er klug genug gewesen, sie ordentlich zu beschriften. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Behälter, schnappte sich eine Spritze aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit der rötlich-durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Anschließend drehte er sich zu dem Blonden.

„Zeit, dich endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Deidara kam es vor, als würde er sich in Zeitlupe bewegen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in dieser Spritze befand und er hatte auch wenig Lust, es herauszufinden. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand aus der Tasche gleiten, öffnete sie einen Moment später, um die kleine Lehmspinne, die er geformt hatte, auf ihren Weg zu schicken, als der Rothaarige vor ihm stehenblieb. Angespannt starrte er auf die Hand, die nach seinem Hals griff und sich um ihn legte, bevor die Spritze erneut in sein Blickfeld kam. Schnell machte er ein paar Fingerzeichen und ließ die Spinne mit einem lauten „Katsu!" explodieren, bevor er aufsprang und wahllos in einen der Gänge lief.

Sasori hatte in letzter Sekunde bemerkt, dass Deidara irgendetwas vorhatte und als er eine leichte Bewegung auf seinem Rücken wahrnahm, warf er seinen Mantel inklusive Spinne in die Luft und duckte sich, sodass die Lehmfigur knapp über seinem Rücken explodierte. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja schon beinahe gewundert, dass der Blonde noch gar nicht versucht hatte, sich zu wehren, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er Lehm dabei hatte und diesen auch noch explodieren lassen konnte? Sehr interessant...

Ohne sich zu hetzen, warf er den halb verbrannten Mantel in eine Ecke, bevor er dem Anderen folgte. Flüchten konnte er nicht – der einzige Ausgang den es gab, war der, den sie auch benutzt hatten, um die Höhle zu betreten. Um sich zu verstecken waren die Gänge nicht lang genug und selbst wenn – Deidara stolperte alle paar Schritte mit lautem Krachen und Fluchen über Holz, was es Sasori noch einfacher machte, ihm zu folgen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Metern, konnte er bereits die Wand sehen, an der nebeneinander Puppen hingen, doch dem Blonden ging es da wohl nicht so, denn der krachte erschrocken dagegen, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und landete direkt in den Armen des Rothaarigen. Dieser griff erneut nach seinem Hals und drückte zu, die Spritze einsatzbereit an seine Halsschlagader haltend.

„Siehst du sie?", fragte er mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, betrachtete die Puppen, die im gedämpften Licht nur vage zu erkennen waren.

„Bald wirst du auch eine von ihnen sein." Fast schon zärtlich strich er über die weiche Haut des Jungen, bevor er die Nadel in seinen Körper rammte und ihm die Flüssigkeit injizierte. Deidara gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde.


	3. Cry

Ein leichter, brennender Schmerz weckte Deidara. Leise grummelnd öffnete er die Augen, blickte direkt in Sasoris Gesicht, das nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Ein wenig erschrocken wich der Blonde zurück, merkte dabei, dass er wieder auf dem Stuhl saß und diesmal an ihn gefesselt war. Was hatte der Andere ihm gespritzt? Wie lange war er ohnmächtig gewesen? Und was hatte er jetzt mit ihm vor..?

„Du bist wach.", stellte der Puppenmeister kurz später ruhig fest, legte das Tuch weg, mit dem er die Wunde auf Deidaras Stirn gereinigt hatte, und klebte ein kleines Pflaster drüber. Sah zwar blöd aus, aber er konnte jetzt keine Entzündung gebrauchen.

„Eigentlich hättest du gar nicht umkippen sollen. Hab' wohl etwas zu viel Gift erwischt.", erzählte er ihm dann beiläufig, während er sich eine Hand des Blonden schnappte und begann, den Verband abzuwickeln.

„G-Gift?" Gut, das hätte er sich denken können...aber er hatte eben immernoch Hoffnung gehabt, dass er ja vielleicht nur nett sein und ihm Vitamine spritzen wollte! Okay, er musste zugeben, das war so ziemlich das Unwahrscheinlichste, das er hätte tun können.

Sasori ignorierte die halb gequietschte Frage einfach. Er hoffte wirklich, dass auf seinen Handflächen keine ekelhaften Verletzungen versteckt waren; die konnte er notfalls auch anderweitig verwerten, aber unversehrte Haut war ihm trotz Allem am liebsten. Als der Verband zu Boden fiel, blickte er stattdessen aber etwas komplett Anderem entgegen. Eine Zunge schnellte aus einem frech grinsenden Mund hervor und leckte nach seinen Fingern, welche der Rothaarige erschrocken zurückzog. Was zur Hölle war das denn?

Ein wenig fassungslos wickelte er auch den Verband von Deidaras zweiter Hand ab, ließ sie diesmal jedoch vorsichtshalber sofort los – zurecht, denn auch hier befand sich ein Mund in seiner Handfläche.

„...Abartig.", murmelte der Puppenmeister mit leicht angewidertem Blick, schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde er ändern, wenn er erst einmal eine Puppe war – eine Naht war immernoch schöner, als sowas.

Deidara biss sich fest auf die Lippe, versuchte tief durchzuatmen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Ihm war fast klar gewesen, dass Sasori so reagieren würde – so wie beinahe jeder Andere, der seine Hände bis jetzt gesehen hatte – und das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er sie überhaupt erst versteckt hatte. Früher einmal war er stolz gewesen auf diese Eigenschaft, aber die Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt wohl auch wütend auf den Anderen gewesen und hätte versucht, sich loszureissen, aber irgendwie hatte Deidara das Gefühl, dass ihm jede kleinste Bewegung viel mehr Kraft kostete, als sonst. Alleine seine Augen offen zu halten fiel ihm inzwischen schwer. Würde das sein Ende sein..? Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber er hätte sich wenigstens gewünscht in einer Explosion zu sterben, in seinen letzten Momenten auf dieser Welt selbst zu einem Kunstwerk zu werden. Nun war ihm noch nicht einmal das vergönnt. Stattdessen spürte er wie er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft auf die Beine gezogen und auf ihnen gehalten wurde. Das kannte er ja inzwischen; das war offensichtlich Sasoris Spezialität.

Dieser machte sich inzwischen daran, den Blonden auszuziehen. Er wollte natürlich vorher sehen, wie sein nächstes Werk aussehen würde und ausserdem musste er noch einen passenden Puppenkörper für ihn vorbereiten. Da störten Klamotten nur – also zog er sie ihm langsam aus, ließ ein Kleidungsstück nach dem Anderen neben ihm auf den Boden fallen, bis Deidara schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. Der hatte inzwischen zwar doch einen Versuch unternommen, sich zu wehren, aber besonders weit war er nicht gekommen. Hätte der Rothaarige ihn nicht mit seinen Chakrafäden gehalten, wäre er wohl einfach zusammengebrochen. Als er nun dessen gierigen Blick auf seinem unbedeckten Körper spürte, nutzte er seine letzte Kraft, um die Tränen herunterzuschlucken – aber auch das gelang ihm nicht mehr, als Sasori einen Moment später mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Haut strich. Er ging langsam um ihn herum, erkundete jeden Zentimeter mit wachsamen Augen, bevor er schlussendlich wieder vor dem Blonden stehenblieb. Nun, bis auf die Handflächen konnte er sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Zufrieden richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Gesicht seines nächsten Kunstwerks, dessen Wangen inzwischen von Tränen geziert waren.

Etwas verwundert legte Sasori den Kopf schief. Was war denn jetzt los? Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan – okay, er hatte ihn ausgezogen, aber sonst nichts. Oder? Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach Deidara aus, strich sanft über seine feuchten Wangen.

„Wieso weinst du?", fragte er ruhig, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen biss der Blonde sich fest auf seine Unterlippe, hatte seinen Blick starr auf Sasoris Brust gerichtet, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dieser seufzte. Er verstand Menschen einfach nicht. Aber zum Glück musste er das auch gar nicht, denn in ein paar Tagen würde er den Anderen umbauen. Auch wenn er ja zugeben musste, dass er es ein klein wenig schade fand, denn eigentlich sah er wahnsinnig hübsch aus, wenn er weinte. Tja, konnte man nichts machen.

Leise seufzend holte er eine Decke von seinem provisorischem Bett, die er Deidara umlegte und, nachdem er die Fäden langsam gelöst hatte, ihn hochhob, um ihn auf die dichten Felle zu legen. Bewegen konnte er sich dank dem Gift ohnehin für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht, also konnte er in Ruhe arbeiten.

Und das tat er auch – mit ein paar Puppenteilen hatte er es sich in der Mitte des Raumes bequem gemacht, warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu Deidara, um die Teile genau an seinen Körper anzugleichen. Lediglich etwas kleiner mussten sie sein, immerhin würde er später die Haut des Blonden über die Teile ziehen.

Einige Zeit tönten nur die Geräusche von Sasoris Wekzeugen und Deidaras leises Atmen durch die Gänge, bis er irgendwann - er wusste gar nicht, wie spät es inzwischen eigentlich war - aufstand und die Teile vorerst an den Rand schlichtete. Er war so gut wie fertig. Bis er sein Werk aber wirklich vollenden konnte, würde es erst noch ein paar Tage dauern – er brauchte bis dahin also dringend etwas Beschäftigung. Er warf einen Blick auf den Blonden, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Und wohl etwas zu Essen...Menschen waren wahrlich anstrengende Geschöpfe.

Seufzend erhob sich der Rothaarige und schnappte sich eine Schüssel, die er mit Wasser aus einer kleinen Quelle füllte, die in einem der Gänge mündete. Diese stellte er neben Deidara auf den Boden, betrachtete ihn dann. Das Gift würde zwar sicher noch eine Weile wirken, aber bestimmt nicht einmal mehr einen ganzen Tag. Er streckte als seine Hände aus und befestigte Chakrafäden an den Armen des Blonden, die jeweils anderen Enden an der Wand hinter ihm. Locker genug, dass er zumindest aufstehen und ein paar Schritte gehen konnte – aber stark genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendetwas wichtiges anzufassen. Nebenbei schob er noch seine Werkzeuge zur Seite, damit er sie nicht zerstören konnte, bevor er seinen Mantel und Hiruko schnappte, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Gerade als er das Loch in der Decke öffnete fiel ihm allerdings noch etwas ein – nämlich, dass Menschen auch...Bedürfnisse hatte, die er jetzt mal nicht näher benennen wollte. Und er hatte sich darüber beschwert, dass er Nahrungsmittel kaufen musste! Das war ja wohl keinesfalls auch nur annähernd so schlimm wie diese Bedürfnisse. Er war wirklich froh, dass er die vor Jahren schon abgelegt hatte...

Deidara aber eben noch nicht – er stapfte also genervt zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, kramte noch eine große Schüssel aus seinem Schrank und stellte sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Sollte er eben die...benutzen, wenn er musste. Und wegräumen würde er es anschließend auch selbst, Sasori dachte gar nicht daran, diese Schüssel je wieder anzufassen.

Sicher, dass er jetzt an Alles gedacht hatte, verließ der Puppenmeister nun seine Höhle, um sich eine kleine Beschäftigung für Zwischendurch zu suchen...

Deidara öffnete ein wenig später seine Augen, fuhr erschrocken hoch, als ihm einfiel, wo er sich gerade befand. Sasoris Höhle...aber wie es aussah, war der nicht da. Und er konnte sich auch wieder bewegen! Er hatte ihn also tatsächlich nicht umgebracht, sondern nur Bewegungsunfähig gemacht. So weit so gut...er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bemerkte die mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel und eine weitere, leere, die zu beiden Seiten des Bettes standen. Okay, das Wasser verstand er – aber wofür war die leere? Etwa, wenn er pinkeln musste...? Naja, immerhin hatte er überhaupt daran gedacht. Etwas wackelig stand der Blonde auf, ging, nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte, ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bis er die dünnen, beinahe unsichtbaren Fäden spürte, die sich um seine Handgelenke gewickelt hatten. War irgendwie klar gewesen, dass Sasori ihn hier nicht frei herumlaufen lassen würde. Er ging also in eine Richtung, probierte aus, wie weit er sich bewegen konnte – und merkte schnell, dass sein Spielraum nicht besonders groß war. Toll, und was sollte er jetzt die ganze Zeit machen, bis der Andere zurückkam? Herumsitzen und sich langweilen? Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem weichen Fell nieder, sah sich erneut um – und entdeckte ein paar Bücher, die auf dem Boden neben dem Schrank lagen. Vielleicht konnte er die ja erreichen...nun, oder auch nicht. Zumindest nicht mit den Händen, er streckte also stattdessen ein Bein danach aus und zog den kleinen Stapel kurz später mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu sich. Flüchtig warf er einen Blick auf die Titel – nichts besonders Spannendes, ein Buch über menschliche Anatomie, eines über Medizin, eines über die Arbeit mit Holz...und eines über Tiere! Besser als nichts, beschloss er und machte es sich im Bett bequem, um das reich bebilderte Buch zu lesen.

Erst als Deidara die Hälfte des Buches hinter sich hatte, hörte er Geräusche aus dem Gang, von dem er glaubte, dass dort der Eingang war. Kurz wurde er nervös, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass ausser Sasori wohl niemand diese Höhle betreten konnte – ob das nun ein guter Grund war, sich zu beruhigen, war eine andere Sache. Immerhin WAR der Rothaarige irgendwo ein Mörder – machte dann wohl kaum noch einen Unterschied, wer ihn am Ende tötete. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als erleichtert auszuatmen, als Sasori einen Moment später im Raum stand und ihm einen Beutel zuwarf.

„Für dich.", war der einzige Kommentar dazu und als der Blonde sich den Inhalt besah, fing er an zu strahlen.

„Essen! Danke, un!" Begeistert schnappte er sich einen Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein, beobachtete den Puppenmeister dabei, wie er die Maske auf Hirukos Rücken öffnete und ein anscheinend bewusstloses Mädchen herausholte. Nun, sie könnte auch tot sein, aber ihn hatte er ja immerhin auch nicht gleich getötet. Insgesamt fragte er sich gerade, warum er es noch nicht getan hatte...aber beschweren würde er sich ganz bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn das nun wieder die Frage aufwarf, was er sonst mit ihm vorhatte. Besser nicht darüber nachdenken...

Sasori löste inzwischen die Chakrafäden auf, mit denen er den Blonden an seinem Platz gehalten hatte, bemerkte nebenbei zufrieden, dass die „Schüssel für Bedürfnisse" leer war. Gut so.

„Da drüben in dem Gang ist 'ne kleine Quelle, da kannst du dich waschen, wenn du willst. Daneben ist noch einer, dort kannst du...deinen menschlichen Dingen nachgehen.", erklärte er knapp, bevor er anfing das Mädchen, das er inzwischen auf den Boden gelegt hatte, auszuziehen. Er betrachtete sie genauso, wie er es mit dem Blonden getan hatte, was diesem eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er einfach gehen sollte, damit er nicht zusehen musste, allerdings war er dann doch irgendwie neugierig.

Sasori ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er drehte das Mädchen kurzerhand auf den Bauch, schnappte sich dann ein schmales, langes Werkzeug und tastete vorsichtig den Nacken seines Opfers ab. Als er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte, setzte er die Spitze des dünnen Messers genau dort an und trieb es mit einem kräftigen Stoß in die Wirbelsäule. Anschließend erhob er sich, um passenden Puppenteile zusammen zu suchen.

Deidara sah ihm nach, runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er da gemacht hatte; aber er konnte sich vorstellen, das es nichts Gutes war. Hatte er sie nun doch getötet? Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen, merkte aber gleich, dass sie noch atmete. Das konnte es also nicht gewesen sein. Als der Rothaarige kurz später zurückkam, räusperte er sich leicht.

„Darf...ich fragen, was du da gemacht hast, un? An ihrem Nacken?", murmelte er ein wenig kleinlaut, darauf bedacht, den Anderen nicht zu verärgern. Nicht, bevor er wusste, was er getan hatte...

„Ich hab' ihre Nerven gekappt. Sie lebt jetzt noch, ist aber halsabwärts gelähmt."

Der Blonde schluckte. Das...war grausam. Aber vielleicht auch nur Vorbeugung, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte, während er arbeitete, und bevor er sie zu einer Puppe machte, würde er sie doch noch umbringen? Er hoffte es.

Deidara schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, bevor er aufstand, sich mit wachsamem Blick eine Kerze schnappte und damit in den Gang verschwand, den Sasori vorhin erwähnt hatte. Waschen war eine gute Idee – und wie der Andere seine Puppenteile vorbereitete, interessierte ihn ohnehin nicht. Schnell hatte er die Quelle gefunden, die sich eher als kleiner See herausgestellt hatte – nicht besonders tief, aber im sitzen würde ihm das Wasser bestimmt bis zur Brust reichen. Er nahm noch einen letzten Bissen von seinem Apfel, legte die Überreste vorerst einfach zur Seite, genauso wie die Decke, in die er immernoch eingewickelt war, bevor er in das kühle Nass stieg.

Eine ganze Weile saß er so da und entspannte, kletterte wieder heraus, als er sich sauber genug fühlte. Die Decke benutzte er als Handtuch und Bademantel in einem, entledigte sich des Apfels in dem Gang, den der Rothaarige zur Toilette degradiert hatte und schlich dann langsam zurück in den Raum, in dem er noch immer arbeitete. Allerdings schien er gerade fertig geworden zu sein, denn als der Blonde sich setzte, legte Sasori das letzte Teil des Körpers zufrieden nickend beiseite und griff erneut zu einem messerähnlichen Werkzeug. Auch das Mädchen schien langsam wach zu werden – sie öffnete die Augen, sah sich erst verwirrt, dann panisch um. Offensichtlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie gelähmt war. Und nackt. Und dass Sasori mit seinem Messer langsam auf ihr Gesicht zusteuerte. Wollte er sie doch nicht vorher töten oder was hatte er vor? Gespannt beobachtete Deidara die Szene.

Der Rothaarige hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass sie erwacht war, was ihm ein leichtes Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Er liebte es, die Reaktionen seiner Opfer zu sehen. Er fand es zutiefst faszinierend, wie unterschiedlich sie alle mit einer solchen Situation umgingen; schon öfter hatte er ihnen einfach nur ein paar der Werkzeuge gezeigt und beobachtet, welcher Ausdruck sich auf ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. Gut, meistens war es überwiegend Angst – manchmal aber auch Wut und irgendeiner hatte es tatsächlich selbst spannend gefunden. Das hatte dann sogar Sasori höchstpersönlich aus der Bahn geworfen...

Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihrem Gesicht, zog ihr Augenlid nach oben und die Haut an der Wange nach unten, bevor er das scharfe Werkzeug vorsichtig in den kaum sichtbaren Spalt zwischen Auge und Augenlid schob.

Ein schriller Schrei ertönte, als der Puppenmeister mit einem geschickten Handgriff das Auge aus seiner Höhle drückte und den Sehnerv durchschnitt. Anschließend entfernte er es mit geschickten Fingern und ließ das winselnde Mädchen für einen kurzen Moment alleine, um das Sehorgan in einem kleinen, mit einer zähen Flüssigkeit gefüllten Gefäß zu lagern. Das zweite Auge folgte nur kurz später, hinterließ nun beide Augenhöhlen leer. Ein Gemisch aus Blut und Tränen überströmte das Gesicht des schluchzenden Mädchens, doch das berührte Sasori nicht. Jetzt kam erst der richtige schmerzhafte Teil – aber nicht mehr lange und sie hatte es ohnehin hinter sich.

Er nahm nun ein Skalpell zur Hand, schnitt damit langsam und konzentriert die Haut rund um ihren Oberarm auf, das Gleiche tat er an ihrem Unterarm und an allen möglichen anderen Stellen. Deidara war inzwischen kotzübel; er war nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was noch folgte, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht wegzusehen. Er hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen, schielte jedoch durch einen Spalt zwischen den Fingern, um nichts Wichtiges zu verpassen. Der letzte Schnitt, den der Rothaarige setzte, führte entlang der Wirbelsäule bis nach unten kurz vor ihrem Steiß, wo er sich teilte und auf die Schnitte um die Oberschenkel traf. Was der Blonde jetzt sah, gab ihm allerdings endgültig den Rest: ohne Rücksicht schob Sasori seine Finger tief in die Wunde am Rücken, krallte sich regelrecht darin fest, bevor er langsam die Haut von ihren Muskeln zerrte.

Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund sprang Deidara auf, verließ fluchtartig den Raum und rannte zurück zu der Quelle, in der er gebadet hatte. Er konnte sich das keine Sekunde länger ansehen...doch allein das, was er hörte trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Das Mädchen schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, rief um Hilfe, bettelte um Gnade und übergab sich schlussendlich vor Schmerz. Und genau das würde Deidara auch jeden Moment tun, wenn sie nicht bald aufhörte zu schreien. Zittrig presste er sich die Hände auf die Ohren, fing ebenfalls an verzweifelt zu schreien, um die andere Stimme zu übertönen. Was für ein Monster musste man sein, um jemandem so etwas anzutun? Einen Menschen zu töten war die eine Sache, ihm aber bei vollem Bewusstsein die Augen rauszuschneiden und ihn zu häuten, war eine ganz Andere. Würde ihn das gleiche Schicksal erwarten, wenn er nicht von hier entkommen konnte? Wenn es da draussen einen Gott gab, so hoffte er, dass er ihn nur dieses einzige Mal erhörte und ihn hier irgendwie rausholte. Wenn er doch wenigstens wüsste, wieso Sasori ihn bis jetzt am Leben gelassen hatte...

Als er für einen Moment aufhörte zu schreien, um erneut Luft zu holen, fiel ihm auf, dass das Mädchen inzwischen verstummt war. Sie hatte wohl das Bewusstsein verloren; oder aber sie hatte es endlich hinter sich. Er wünschte es ihr.

Mit fahrigen Händen strich er sich durch die schweißnassen Haare, blieb dabei an einem Pflaster hängen. Wie...? Etwas verwirrt zog er es von seiner Stirn und betrachtete den kleinen Blutfleck, der sich darauf gebildet hatte und inzwischen eingetrocknet war. Das musste es sein! Natürlich, Sasori war ein Künstler, er wollte Perfektion – da konnte er Verletzungen nicht gebrauchen.

Hektisch sah sich der Blonde in dem Gang um, aber hier war nichts zu sehen, ausser der kleinen Quelle, die still vor sich hinplätscherte. Er brauchte etwas, um sich zu verletzen...und zwar schnell! Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er langsam und auf allen Vieren über den Boden krabbelte und nach einem spitzen Stein tastete. Aber da war...nichts. Verzweifelt schlug der Blonde mit den Fäusten auf den Boden, spürte erneut Tränen über seine Wangen strömen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Mit großen Augen blickte er auf seine Handflächen, auf der jeweils ein Mund prangte – und jeder dieser Münder hatte Zähne. Deidara atmete kurz tief durch, bevor er anfing mit den Mündern in seinen Handflächen den jeweils anderen Arm aufzubeissen. Er biss so fest zu wie er konnte, immer und immer wieder, bis er schließlich durch die Haut brach und Blut über seine Arme rann. Ein etwas erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, während er das selbe nun an seinen Beinen wiederholte, immer darauf bedacht, so still wie möglich zu sein, damit Sasori nicht merkte, was er gerade tat.


	4. Pant

Stunden mussten inzwischen vergangen sein, in denen Deidara einfach nur dagesessen und still die Wand angestarrt hatte. Blutspuren überzogen beinahe seinen gesamten Körper – er hatte sich Arme, Beine und sogar eine Wange aufgebissen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das ohnehin überflüssig gewesen, aber er wollte eben sicher gehen; und wenn ihn schon eine so kleine Wunde auf der Stirn vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte, würde ihm das mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Wochen verschaffen. Ein paar Wochen...in denen er schnellstmöglich einen Weg finden musste, zu entkommen.

Der Blonde sah auf, als er Schritte hörte und wie sich das Tor öffnete und kurz später wieder schloss. Er konnte Sasoris Schatten noch erkennen, also hatte er wohl nur die...Überreste des Mädchens weggebracht – hoffte Deidara zumindest, denn er wollte nicht sehen, was er dem arme Ding noch so alles angetan hatte. Nachsehen war allerdings nicht nötig, denn der Rothaarige spazierte gerade gut gelaunt auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin fertig, du kannst jetzt aufhören, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu verstecken.", teilte er dem Anderen mit, starrte ihn dann aber etwas entgeistert an, nachdem er direkt vor ihm stehengeblieben war.

„Was...hast du getan?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, riss der Puppenmeister die Decke von dem Blonden, um sich den Rest seines Körpers anzusehen. Wunden über Wunden – wahrscheinlich sah es durch das Blut schlimmer aus, als es war, aber es war genug, dass Sasori die Beherrschung verlor. Er holte weit aus und verpasste dem Anderen mit dem Handrücken eine Ohrfeige. Dieser ließ es still über sich ergehen; was sollte er auch tun? Durch die Wucht des Schlags fiel er zur Seite, spürte, wie ihm wieder die Tränen kamen, aber er gab sich keine Mühe, sie zurückzuhalten.

Der Rothaarige befahl ihm aufzustehen, hockte sich stattdessen aber vor den Blonden, als er ignoriert wurde, und griff nach dessen Gesicht. Deidara sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an und einen Moment lang kam es ihm so vor, als würde Sasori stocken, jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, da war er wieder auf den Beinen. Ohne einem weiteren Wort schnappte er sich das Handgelenk des Anderen und zerrte ihn zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er ihn aufs Bett verfrachtete und einen Verbandskasten holte. Schweigend fing er anschließend an, seine Wunden zu versorgen. Der Blonde war ein wenig irritiert; beschloss aber, ebenfalls still zu sein, damit er ihn nicht womöglich noch provozierte, und zog eine frische Decke ein wenig über sich. Es war ihm unangenehm, hier so unbekleidet herumzuliegen, auch wenn Sasori ohnehin nicht wirkte, als wäre er an seinem Körper als solchen sonderlich interessiert. Er war wirklich komisch. Gut, das war dem Blonden auch schon vorher aufgefallen, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, als es ständig zu wiederholen. Unter Anderem wohl, damit er es nicht vergaß, denn er musste zugeben, dass der Rothaarige rein äußerlich ja schon ganz okay war. Auch diese mysteriöse – oder eher psychopathische – Art hatte etwas...aber glücklicherweise hatte Deidara ohnehin zu viel Angst vor dem Anderen, um auf irgendwelche dummen Ideen zu kommen.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf Sasoris Hände, die inzwischen seine Arme verbanden. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass seine Haut ungewöhnlich kühl war; er war doch nicht..?

„Sasori...? Bist du auch eine Puppe?", fragte er nach kurzem Überlegen kleinlaut, sah ihn ein wenig schüchtern an. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er keine Anzeichen dafür, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen war da doch etwas...sein Hals sah aus als könnt man ihn – nun, als könnte man den Kopf abnehmen. Gruselig...

„Ja.", war die knappe Antwort, bevor der Rothaarige nun auch von seinen Armen abließ, um die Wunde an seiner Wange zu reinigen. Sie war bei weitem kleiner und auch nicht so tief wie die Anderen; und Sasori schien erleichtert, als er das sah. Es war so schon genug Überwindung gewesen, sich selbst auf diese Art zu verletzen und gerade im Gesicht hatte er mehr eben nicht geschafft. Aber offensichtlich reichte es ja.

„Aber...wie hast du das gemacht, un? Ich meine, hast du dich selbst auch...", er musste schlucken. „Gehäutet?"

„Natürlich. Oder woher denkst du, hab' ich die Haut? Meine Augen sind auch echt. Und mein Herz..."

Wow, diese Geschichte wurde immer krasser. Er hatte sich selbst gehäutet und sich selbst die Augen ausgestochen und sogar sein Herz...? Wie funktionierte das denn bitte? ...Wollte er es wissen? Deidara bezweifelte es irgendwie.

„So. Iss jetzt und dann schlaf.", riss der Puppenmeister ihn aus den Gedanken und drückte ihm einen Apfel ins Gesicht, stand dann wieder auf und widmete sich seiner neuen Puppe. Deidara verging der Appetit gleich wieder, als er sie sah. Gut, dann schlafen...

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig verlaufen. Die meiste Zeit hatte Deidara im Bett verbracht und versucht, Zeit totzuschlagen, indem er Sasori mit Fragen gelöchert hatte. Ob er wirklich aus Sunagakure kam, wie alt er war, warum er in dieser Höhle wohnte, und, und, und – natürlich hatten ihm noch mehr Fragen auf der Zunge gebrannt, vor allem über seine Puppen und warum er selbst eine Puppe war und wie er das gemacht hatte, aber so viel Mut hatte er bisher nicht aufbringen können. Sasori war ohnehin nicht besonders kooperativ gewesen; die meisten Fragen hatte er einfach ignoriert. Okay, genau genommen hatte er nur die Frage nach seinem Alter beantwortet und zwar mit: „Zu alt, um mir deinen Scheiß noch länger anzuhören."

Nach dieser äußerst allerliebsten Antwort war er dann einfach aufgestanden und hatte seine Arbeit in einem der anderen Gänge der Höhle fortgesetzt. Verlassen hatte er sie auch einmal; nämlich am nächsten Tag, um Deidara eine Beschäftigung zu besorgen. Offensichtlich hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr, sich mit dem Anderen beschäftigen zu müssen, denn zurückgekommen war er mit einem Haufen Bücher, der beinahe höher war als Sasori selbst. Nun, nicht, dass das so schwer war, immerhin war er kleiner als der Blonde, aber für ein paar Wochen hatte er jetzt bestimmt genug zu lesen.

Was Deidara aber am meisten wunderte – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er noch nicht ertränkt worden war – war, dass Sasori seit diesem einen Tag keine Menschen mehr verschleppt hatte. Er war nicht sicher wieso; vielleicht weil er keine Lust hatte oder nicht wollte, dass der Blonde sich dann wieder selbst verletzte oder aber er hatte einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm? Unwahrscheinlich, aber Deidara gefiel diese Möglichkeit am besten. Er hatte ein paar Tage gebraucht, bis er sich das erfolgreich eingeredet hatte, aber seitdem konnte er sehr gut schlafen. Und das war wohl auch nötig, denn sonst hätte Sasoris stechender Blick bestimmt schon vor Stunden geweckt.

Der saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand, und musterte Deidara, als wäre er das 8. Weltwunder. Hin und wieder fiel sein Blick kurz zurück in das Buch, wie dem Blonden verschlafen auffiel, aber das verwirrte ihn nicht weniger.

„Ich hab' dieses Buch gefunden...", teilte der Puppenmeister ihm mit, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte, auf den Anderen zuging und sich vor ihm auf den Boden hockte, den Blick noch immer starr auf ihn gerichtet. Er kippte das Buch kurz, damit der Andere den Titel lesen konnte – Zeichnung der Anatomie.

„...Aha?" Immernoch verwirrt und zusätzlich etwas skeptisch erwiderte Deidara den Augenkontakt, zog die Decke etwas höher, um seinen nackten Körper zu verstecken. Nein, Sasori hatte ihm noch immer keine Klamotten gegeben...

„Hier wird erklärt, wie sich das Gesicht eines Menschen mit dessen Stimmungen verändert."

„O...kay? Und weiter, un?" Langsam hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist dann wohl der skeptische Blick, nicht?", stellte der Rothaarige fest, nachdem er erneut einen kurzen Blick in das Buch geworfen hatte, sprach dann weiter:

„Ich will sehen, ob stimmt, was hier steht. Lach' mal."

Deidara starrte ihn irritiert an. Lachen? Worüber? War er jetzt komplett durchgedreht? Vielleicht sollte er mal seine Puppenschrauben nachziehen, anstatt ständig an anderen Teilen herumzuwerkeln.

„Lachen, hab' ich gesagt!", verlangte der Rothaarige erneut und kniff ihm in die inzwischen fast vollständig verheilte Wange, woraufhin er nur ein empörtes „Aua!" erntete.

„Ich kann nicht einfach so auf Befehl lachen, un! Du musst mich schon dazu bringen! Du könntest zum Beispiel...einen Witz erzählen.", schlug Deidara dann vor, rieb sich die Wange.

„Einen Witz? Na gut...Was macht eine Blondine in der Wüste?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Anderen an, der sich innerlich nur an die Stirn griff. Er konnte doch keiner Blondine einen Blondinenwitz erzählen! Aber gut, wenn er sich Sasoris emotionslosen Blick ansah, war das wohl der einzige, den er kannte.

„Keine Ahnung, un. Was?"

„Staubsaugen.", war die immer noch emotionslose Antwort und der Blonde konnte irgendwie nicht anders, als wirklich zu lachen. Der Witz und die Art, wie er ihn erzählt hatte, war so unlustig gewesen, dass er es doch wieder lustig fand...

Sasori dagegen war etwas hektisch aufgesprungen, als er angefangen hatte zu lachen, und hatte sich Stift und Zettel geholt, auf welchem er jetzt herumkritzelte.

„Was zeichnest du da, un?", fragte Deidara, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, und schielte auf die Zeichnung. Es sah aus wie...er und dafür, dass der Rothaarige nur ein paar Sekunden gebraucht hatte, war die Zeichnung erstaunlich schön und gut erkennbar.

„Dich, wie du lachst. Mal sehen.." Sasori schob die Zeichnung kurz zur Seite und warf erneut einen Blick in sein Buch. „Wie wär's jetzt mit Angst?"

Noch bevor der Blonde reagieren konnte, griff Sasori nach dessen Gesicht und drückte zu, zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Wovor hast du Angst, hm? Spritzen? Dunkelheit? Oder vielleicht Schmerzen?" Er blickte in die großen, blauen Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren, und der Ausdruck in ihnen wechselte schnell von überrascht zu ängstlich, ohne, dass er seinen weiteren Finger rühren musste. Langsam ließ er sein Gesicht wieder los und griff erneut zum Stift.

„Das ging schnell."

Deidara starrte den Anderen etwas überfordert an, sah zu wie er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen weiterzeichnete, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete.

„Solltest du diesen Ausdruck nicht kennen? Von deinen Puppen...bevor du sie zu Puppen machst, un.", nuschelte er ein wenig kleinlaut, zog die Decke wieder über seine Schultern. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, wenn der Andere ihm so nahe kam...

„Ja. Aber die haben da meistens keine Augen mehr." Amüsiert legte er den Stift weg und betrachtete sein Gegenüber. Okay, er hatte also lachend und ängstlich. Was gab es noch? Natürlich würde ihm so einiges einfallen, was ein Mensch noch so fühlen konnte, aber er wollte intensive Gefühle, welche, die man zeichnen konnte und die selbst dann unverwechselbar waren. So gut kannte er sich damit nun auch nicht aus...

„Und...du selbst? Ich meine, du hast doch auch...verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke. Gerade eben siehst du ziemlich zufrieden aus.", riss Deidara ihn aus den Gedanken, erntete aber nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Natürlich hab' ich die. Aber bei mir ist das anders. Ich habe keine Gefühle, es ist eher...ich erinnere mich an manche davon und bilde mir hin und wieder eben ein sie zu haben. Aber Dinge wie Liebe oder Angst spür' ich nicht.", versuchte er zu erklären, merkte aber an dem angestrengten Blick des Blonden, dass er es wohl nicht verstanden hatte. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm.

„Ich bin eine Puppe und hab' keine richtigen Gefühle, mehr musst du nicht wissen." Nickend klappte er das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Er hätte eigentlich gerne noch ein paar mehr Emotionen gezeichnet, aber am Ende musste er sich dann noch länger mit ihm unterhalten...und er fand, dass er heute schon lange genug seine Stimme hatte ertragen müssen. Zeit für etwas Arbeit – dachte er zumindest.

„Findest du das nicht traurig?" Skeptisch zog Sasori eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich meine...du kannst dich dann ja auch über nichts freuen, oder, un? Nicht traurig sein oder weinen oder jemanden mögen...bist du gar nicht einsam?", murmelte Deidara leise und zupfte mit gesenktem, nachdenklichem Blick an der Decke. Er könnte das nicht; er war lange alleine herumgereist, hatte eigentlich keine Freunde oder Familie, aber zumindest hatte er hin und wieder Leute kennen gelernt und selbst, wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war, so hatte er sich in diesen Momenten dann nicht mehr ganz so alleine gefühlt. Er wusste, dass er es nicht sein musste. Er hatte nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Freundschaften zu schließen, aber er mochte das Reisen. Er wollte die Welt sehen und nicht in einem kleinen Dorf vor sich hinvegetieren. Und trotzdem hatte er sich immer ein Zuhause gewünscht; ein Zuhause, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte und wo jemand auf ihn wartete. Aber Sasori? Der hatte weder das Eine, noch das Andere. Keine Bekanntschaften an vielen verschiedenen Orten und anscheinend kein Zuhause. Und schlussendlich würde er wohl auch Deidara nie als solches ansehen, wenn er wirklich nicht in der Lage war, Gefühle zu verspüren. Irgendwie stimmte ihn das traurig.

Sasori beobachtete den Anderen erstmal nur, überlegte, was er darauf wohl antworten sollte. Er hatte es wohl noch immer nicht verstanden. Wie sollte er etwas traurig finden, wenn er keine Gefühle hatte? Und ausserdem war er keineswegs allein. Er hatte seine Puppen.

„Sag' Bescheid, falls du vor hast, zu weinen. Das zeichne ich dann auch gleich."

„Was? Du Arsch, un! Das ist nicht witzig!" Empört plusterte der Blonde seine Wangen auf, verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. Wie konnte man nur so unsensibel sein! Und wieso musste er unbedingt alles zeichnen?

„Wieso willst du das überhaupt zeichnen? Beim weinen sieht man doch blöd aus, un.", motzte er weiter, runzelte leicht die Stirn, als Sasori ein leises, kurzes Lachen entkam.

„Du nicht. Du siehst schön dabei aus."

Deidara blinzelte. Was hatte er gesagt? S...Schön?

Er fühlte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Ach, lass mich!", beschwerte er sich lautstark und offensichtlich überfordert, nachdem er seinen Schock überwunden hatte, und warf sich nach hinten in das weiche Bärenfell, zog verlegen die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Schön...


	5. Whisper

„Sasori?"

Ein genervtes Seufzen war aus Richtung des Schreibtischs zu hören.

„Was willst du, Nervensäge?"

„Schläfst du wirklich gar nicht? Nie, un?" In dem gedämpften Licht einer einzigen Kerze konnte Deidara den Anderen kaum erkennen, aber es sah aus, als hätte er gerade gezeichnet. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu wütend, dass er ihn gestört hatte.

„Nein. Solltest du langsam gemerkt haben. Wieso?"

„Ich...Ich kann nicht schlafen, un.", murmelte der Blonde ein wenig kleinlaut, schielte schüchtern aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinüber.

„Aha. Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„N-Naja, du könntest dich zu mir legen, un...damit ich mich nicht so alleine fühle."

Erneut seufzte Sasori. Zu ihm legen? Damit er sich nicht so alleine fühlte? Er war doch da, was machte es das für einen Unterschied, ob er neben ihm lag, oder 2 Meter entfernt am Schreibtisch saß? Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, wenn er ablehnte...

„Na gut. Aber nur, bis du schläfst. Und nur, wenn du dann deine Klappe hältst!" Leise grummelnd stand er auf und ging zum Bett, legte sich mit etwas Abstand zu ihm. Er hatte gesagt neben ihn legen und nicht an ihm kleben. Das musste reichen.

Tat es aber nicht – was brachte es Deidara denn, wenn er dann wieder so weit weg war? Langsam, mit schüchternem Blick, robbte der Blonde näher an ihn heran, erntete einen teils skeptischen, teils genervten Blick – aber keine Wiederworte. Er hatte es ihm also nicht verboten! Einen Moment später lag er direkt neben dem Rothaarigen und schmiegte sich mit einem seligen Grinsen auf den Lippen an dessen Seite.

Sasori musste wieder seufzen.

„Du nervst, weisst du das? Und jetzt gib' Ruhe." Kurz überlegte er, drehte sich dann zu dem Anderen und legte etwas widerwillig einen Arm um ihn. Er hatte schon ein paar mal neben ihm 'geschlafen' und jedes Mal hatte sich Deidara danach beschwert, dass er wohl noch nie etwas von kuscheln gehört hatte. Natürlich hatte er davon gehört! Er hatte es auch schon getan, irgendwann...vor sehr langer Zeit mit seinen Eltern. Darum ging es gar nicht, er verstand nur nicht, wieso er es jetzt und mit ihm tun sollte. Und warum er das überhaupt wollte. Aber daran war er wohl selbst schuld; er hätte eben nicht so nett zu ihm sein sollen...

Deidara dagegen war absolut begeistert von dieser kleinen Geste – er liebte kuscheln und das war das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Ewigkeit, dass er jemanden dafür hatte. Gut, er hatte schon ein paar Gelegenheiten gehabt inzwischen, aber es machte einfach keinen Spaß, wenn Sasori da lag, wie das Stück Holz, das er irgendwie war. Aber diesmal! Oh ja, er würde es ausnutzen und ihn nicht mehr loslassen, bis er aufwachte. Interessanterweise war der Rothaarige aber auch sonst nie aufgestanden, bevor Deidara wach war. Jedes mal, wenn er am Morgen seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war er einfach nur dagelegen und hatte ihn angestarrt. Gruselig wie immer eben, aber daran hatte der Blonde sich gewöhnt.

„Sasori, un?", fragte er leise, nachdem eine Weile Stille geherrscht hatte, schielte zu ihm hinauf.

„Magst du mich eigentlich...? Ein bisschen, un?"

„Nein."

„Oh.."

Enttäuscht senkte Deidara seinen Blick, lehnte seine Stirn seufzend an die kühle Brust des Anderen.

„Meistens nicht. Aber manchmal...ein wenig. Vielleicht."

„Wirklich?!" Begeistert sah er wieder auf, strahlte Sasori an.

„Ich mag dich auch, un! Un!", teilte er ihm fröhlich mit, nickte hektisch, um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen, räusperte sich dann allerdings.

„Manchmal. Ein wenig. Vielleicht, un.", fügte er schnell hinzu, konnte sich ein glückliches Grinsen jedoch trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

„Und~ findest du mich auch noch immer schön?"

„Denkst du, ich lasse häßliche Leute in meinem Bett schlafen?", war die knappe Antwort des Rothaarigen, der langsam nicht mehr wusste, ob er genervt oder amüsiert sein sollte. Irgendwie war es ja süß, wie er sich freute. Ein wenig...vielleicht.

„Findest du mich dann...schön genug, um mich zu küssen?"

„Wie...Küssen?" Irritiert zog Sasori eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Er konnte es sich irgendwie denken, allerdings fehlte ihm die logische Verbindung dessen, was er gefragt hatte und dessen, was er wohl anscheinend tun wollte. Und überhaupt, was hatte Schönheit damit zu tun? Küsste man nicht Leute, für die man, nun – Gefühle hatte? Er glaubte kaum, dass 'manchmal vielleicht ein bisschen mögen' genug Gefühl für so etwas war. Aber offensichtlich sah der Blonde das ein wenig anders, denn ihm war die Aufregung förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Na...Küssen! So, un!" Noch bevor der Puppenmeister reagieren konnte, hatte der Andere auch schon die Lippen auf seine gedrückt und gab sich alle Mühe, ihn zum Mitmachen zu bewegen. Dafür sah Sasori allerdings nicht wirklich einen Grund; nur, was sollte er sonst tun? Ihn wegstoßen? Dann wäre er mit Sicherheit wieder beleidigt. Er blieb also einfach still liegen, bewegte sich kein Stück, und musterte stattdessen Deidaras Gesicht. Irgendwann würde der schon wieder von alleine aufhören...

Und das tat er. Als er merkte, dass Sasori wohl kein Interesse hatte, löste er sich wieder von ihm und sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen. Irgendwie...hatte er mehr erwartet. Enttäuscht seufzend versteckte er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Anderen, war jetzt wirklich ruhig. Er hatte sich so fest eingebildet, dass er ihn auch mochte...nicht nur irgendwie, sondern sogar ziemlich und dass er es vielleicht nur nicht zugeben wollte. Immerhin hatte er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihm genau dieses Gefühl zu vermitteln! Er hatte schon oft bei ihm 'geschlafen', sich desöfteren mit ihm unterhalten, er hatte ihn sogar am Leben gelassen! Ja, am Anfang hatte Deidara sich immer wieder selbst verletzt, damit Sasori nicht auf dumme Ideen kam; aber die Verletzungen waren immer kleiner geworden und irgendwann hatte er aus Neugier ganz damit aufgehört. Und tatsächlich hatte der Rothaarige ihn nicht angefasst.

Nun, doch, angefasst schon...genau das war nämlich, was ihn am allermeisten irritierte. Er hatte ihn angefasst – _da unten_! Natürlich hatte Deidara auch versucht, ihn anzufassen, allerdings hatte er seine Hände einfach immer weggeschoben. Er hatte angenommen, dass er ihm nur etwas Gutes tun wollte, so ganz ohne Gegenleistung, eben _weil_ er ihn mochte, tatsächlich musste der Blonde aber insgeheim zugeben, dass er wahrscheinlich einfach nur neugierig war. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte – Sasori hatte die ganze Zeit gewirkt wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Regenwurm anfasst.

...Okay, diese Metapher klang falsch. Aber so hatte er eben ausgesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur so dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass es etwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte, während es für den Rothaarigen einzig und allein ein Experiment war. Vielleicht auch eine weitere seiner 'Studien' – zumindest war er danach, während Deidara noch nach Luft geschnappt hatte, sofort aufgesprungen, hatte sich Block und Stift geschnappt und ihn gezeichnet. Normal wäre ihm das wohl verdammt peinlich gewesen, aber er hatte inzwischen seit einem halben Jahr, eben seit er hier in dieser Höhle wohnte, keine Klamotten mehr angehabt und langsam wusste er ohnehin nicht mehr, was er noch groß verstecken sollte. Das war das Nächste – inzwischen hatte Sasori ganze 3 Blöcke voll mit Zeichnungen von ihm. Natürlich war er irgendwie ein ziemlicher Psychopath und wohl nicht vergleichbar mit 'normalen' Leuten, aber zeichnete man normalerweise nicht Dinge, die man mochte? Und es waren auch keine technischen Zeichnungen, wie die, die er von seinen Puppen anfertigte, sondern eben einfach ganz normale Bilder, wie er aß, schlief, bastelte, alles mögliche eben. Einmal hatte er ihn sogar gezwungen sich vor seinen Augen zu waschen, weil er das ja auch noch brauchte – das einzige, dass er zum Glück allein tun durfte, war aufs Klo zu gehen. Aber da hätte sich Deidara auch mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt. Das war einfach nichts, wobei man Zeugen oder gar eine Zeichnung davon brauchte. Und das war ja noch nicht einmal alles!

Er hatte ihm Klamotten gekauft, ihn mit nach draussen genommen, war mit ihm einkaufen gewesen...Deidara konnte ewig so weitermachen. Natürlich hatte er immer total unfreundlich dabei geklungen, das wäre ja sonst zu viel des Guten, aber Deidara ließ sich nicht täuschen, ha!

...Nun, hatte er bis heute angenommen. Er war nicht nur so dumm gewesen, anzunehmen, dass Sasori ihn mochte, nein, er hatte sich irgendwie auf unerklärliche Weise auch noch in ihn verliebt. Müde vom ganzen Nachdenken schloss Deidara seine Augen. Vielleicht würde er ja morgen aufwachen und alles war ganz anders...

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Sasori den Blonden, nachdem er aufgewacht war und sie sich ein paar Minuten lang angestarrt hatten. Normalerweise fing Deidara nach dem Aufwachen sofort an zu reden, wenn auch manchmal nur mit sich selbst, aber heute war er still geblieben. Irgendwie sah er auch immer noch müde aus...dabei hatte er doch recht lange geschlafen. Und besonders schlecht geschlafen hatte er anscheinend auch nicht, denn er hatte sich die ganze Nacht nicht bewegt und war auch nicht aufgewacht. Komisch, aber er musste es hoffentlich nicht verstehen.

„Du fühlst wirklich nichts, oder?", erwiderte er, statt zu antworten, sah ihn mit einem beinahe erschöpften Blick an. Sasori blinzelte kurz verwirrt.

„Nein...hab' ich dir doch schon erklärt. Wieso fragst du?"

„Bereust du's, dass du dich zu einer Puppe gemacht hast, un?"

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich?"

Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn. Was war jetzt kaputt? Darüber hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht? Konnte ihm doch egal sein, was er fühlte oder nicht. Selbst wenn er Gefühle hätte, würde er sie ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.

Deidara dagegen seufzte nur. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass der Rothaarige nicht immer so kurz angebunden wäre...aber darauf konnte er wohl lange warten. Dann musste er eben mit seinen Fragen leben.

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich zu einer gemacht?"

„Aus genau dem Grund. Gefühle nerven nur...", murmelte der wieder kurz angebunden, bevor er aufstand und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Eigentlich war das nicht unbedingt ein Thema, über das er gern redete...genau genommen hatte er bis jetzt nie darüber geredet. Aber wie er den Blonden kannte, würde er einfach so lange nerven, bis er es diesmal doch tat. Warum nochmal hatte er ihn am Leben gelassen?

„Erzähl' es mir."

Da, es hatte begonnen. Einen Moment lang überlegte Sasori ob er gleich nachgeben und sich das Gejammer ersparen sollte, beschloss aber, zumindest kurz zu VERSUCHEN, diesem Gespräch auszuweichen, antwortete also erst einmal gar nichts.

„Halloooo~? Sasori, un! Komm schon, sag's mir!" Ihm entkam ein Seufzen. Versuch fehlgeschlagen.

„Ich war mal verliebt. Und wurde abgewiesen. Danach hab' ich beschlossen, dass Gefühle nur stören.", erläuterte er knapp, plante nicht, das Ganze weiter auszuführen. Die Details hatten ihn nicht zu interessieren.

„Oh, wirklich? Deshalb, un?", murmelte Deidara etwas nachdenklich, bevor er aufstand, zum Schreibtisch ging und sich einfach draufsetzte.

„Na, hat's wehgetan? Abgewiesen zu werden?"

Sasori sah den Anderen etwas entgeistert an. Was sollte die Frage? Wollte er ihn provozieren? Natürlich hatte es das. Aber es ging ihn schlicht und ergreifend nichts an.

„Wenn du nicht bald still bist, häute ich dich noch heute."

„Buh, du bist gemein, un." Beleidigt zog der Blonde eine Schnute und hüpfte vom Tisch, begab sich dann eben zurück zum Bett. Er schnappte sich eines der Bücher die neben dem Schrank lagen und drehte Sasori den Rücken zu. Auch wenn der es wohl nicht kapiert hatte; Deidara war irgendwie froh, dass er wenigstens wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Dass er wusste, wie ER sich gerade fühlte. Und wie er sich wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile fühlen würde, denn er würde nicht einfach davor weglaufen, wie der Andere es getan hatte.


	6. Hush

„Deidara? Ich bin weg. Stell nichts an und bitte lass die Finger von meinen Puppen."

„Jajaaa~ Bis dann! Und pass' auf dich auf!" Fröhlich winkte Deidara dem Rothaarigen noch, der kurz später verschwand. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie beide eher mäßige Laune gehabt und waren sich gegenseitig ordentlich auf die Nerven gegangen; ein paar sinnlose Diskussionen später hatten sie sich dann einfach ignoriert, aber die angespannte Stimmung war immernoch da gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum Sasori jetzt gegangen war – und Deidara war ihm eigentlich ganz dankbar. Er dringend mal wieder ein paar Stunden Ruhe nötig. Auch wenn er jetzt nicht wusste, was er so alleine hier unten tun sollte...Die Puppen hatte er sich schon angesehen – und vor allem merkte Sasori es wirklich, wenn er sie anfasste, selbst wenn er nichts dabei zerstörte oder dergleichen. Das konnte er also schonmal vergessen. Und besonders spannend war das ohnehin nicht. Insgesamt gab es hier wenig, das spannend war. Die ganzen Chemikalien fasste er lieber nicht an, bevor er sich noch etwas wegätzte und die Bücher hatte er langsam alle ausgelesen. Toll, jetzt war er endlich mal wieder allein und wusste nicht, wie er sich die Zeit vertreiben sollte. Und Sasori würde wahrscheinlich auch erst morgen wiederkommen. Wenn er schnell war, vielleicht auch schon heute Abend, aber selbst bis dahin waren das noch ein paar Stunden.

Seufzend ging der Blonde durch den Raum, suchte krampfhaft nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung, die nicht sterbenslangweilig war oder viel zu gefährlich. Immerhin räumte der Puppenmeister immer alle seine Werkzeuge weg, sonst würde er mit Sicherheit irgendwann stolpern und sich selbst mit einem Skalpell oder dergleichen erstechen...

Über sein eigenes Ungeschick schmunzelnd, blieb Deidara vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und entdeckte einen von Sasoris Zeichenblöcke. Natürlich!

Manche Zeichnungen kannte er ja, aber bestimmt nicht alle. Dieser Perverse zeichnete ihn ja gerne in seltsamen Posen und das meistens, wenn er nicht hinsah – die Gelegenheit war also gut, mal zu kontrollieren, was er da so fabrizierte.

Er schnappte sich den Block, kramte die anderen Beiden aus der Lade und legte sich damit aufs Bett.

Anfangs hatte er nur sein Gesicht gezeichnet, in allen möglichen Stimmungslagen. Später kamen Ganzkörperzeichnungen dazu. Erst in relativ harmlosen Posen, wenn auch nackt, aber nach einer Weile wurden sie anzüglicher – was Deidara etwas wunderte. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er jetzt hier war, hatte der Andere nie durchblicken lassen, dass er großartig an seinem Körper interessiert war – abgesehen von der Anatomie eben – und eine Sexualität hatte er irgendwie auch nicht...zumindest kam es ihm eben so vor. Aber diese Bilder erzählten da eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Hatte er es am Ende doch noch geschafft, ein paar Gefühle in Sasori zu wecken?

Mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst klappte Deidara den letzten Block zu, stand auf und begab sich zu der kleinen Quelle, die sich in einem der Gänge befand. Jetzt wo der Rothaarige nicht da war, hatte er ausreichend Zeit für ein schönes langes Bad – und vielleicht bekam er ihn ja wirklich noch herum, da wollte er natürlich hübsch aussehen. Langsam stieg er in das kühle Wasser, ausziehen war ohnehin nicht nötig. Sasori hatte ihm mehr oder weniger verboten, Klamotten zu tragen, solange er hier war. Am Anfang hatte ihm das gar nicht gepasst, aber irgendwann war es ihm egal geworden. Die Zeichnungen zeigten gut, wie genau er seinen Körper inzwischen kannte, da brachte auch Stoff nichts mehr. Er würde Sasori sogar zutrauen, dass er auswendig wusste, wie viele Muttermale er an welchen Stellen hatte. Er war eben nach wie vor ein Psychopath.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich zurück und genoss das kühle Nass, bevor er nach seinem Shampoo griff. Er hatte Sasori gezwungen, ihm eins zu kaufen – immerhin waren seine Haare wichtig! Und ohne Pflege würden sie bald nicht mehr schön sein. Das allein war Argument genug für den Puppenmeister gewesen, seiner Bitte nachzukommen.

Er wusch sich also die Haare, benutzte danach noch eine Pflegespülung, also er das Tor auch schon wieder aufgehen hörte. War er schon wieder da? Es waren doch gerade mal...2 Stunden oder so vergangen. So schnell war er noch nie gewesen.

„Sasori?", fragte er also in die Stille, hörte kurz darauf ein paar Schritte.

„Ja, ich bin's. Ich hatte heute Glück. Also wenn du nicht zusehen willst, bleib am besten noch eine Weile hier."

„Okay, un.", erwiderte der Blonde knapp, beachtete das Mädchen, das Sasori mit sich trug gar nicht, und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er hatte sich inzwischen an die Arbeit des Rothaarigen gewöhnt; es war schwierig gewesen, aber irgendwann hatte er angefangen seine 'Opfer' einfach als Gegenstände zu sehen. Ihr Geschrei hörte er schon gar nicht mehr, aber zusehen konnte er trotzdem nicht. Ganz so abgehärtet war er dann doch nicht, vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, dass Sasori das gleiche auch einmal mit ihm tun wollte – oder immer noch tun könnte. Er glaubte es zwar nicht, aber manchmal war er einfach unvorhersehbar.

Eine ganze Weile saß er noch in der Quelle und summte leise vor sich hin, um die Schreie ein wenig zu übertönen, bevor er irgendwann aufstand und sich eines der Handtücher schnappte. Langsam wurde seine Haut runzlig...er hatte genug gebadet für heute. Sasori schien ohnehin fast fertig zu sein. Er trocknete sich also ab und hörte einen Moment später das Tor erneut auf- und wieder zugehen. Perfektes Timing!

Langsam ging er zurück ins Zimmer, warf der Puppe nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzte und anfing seine nassen Haare zu kämmen, während Sasori sein neuestes Kunstwerk wegbrachte. Als er wiederkam, blieb sein Blick an dem Blonden haften, der inzwischen wieder nackt auf dem Bett saß.

„Du, Sasori~", raunte er leicht lächelnd, deutete ihm, dass er näher kommen sollte.

„Was willst du, Nervensäge?" Kurz blieb er noch stehen, bevor er Deidaras Geste nachkam und sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte.

„Also~ Ich hab' mir deine Zeichnungen angesehen, un...und ich dachte mir, anstatt mich immer heimlich zu zeichnen, könnte ich dir doch mal Modell stehen, oder?"

„Modell stehen? Na gut, wenn du willst...weisst du schon eine Pose, in der ich dich zeichnen soll?", fragte der Rothaarige etwas skeptisch, hatte schon so ein Gefühl, dass Deidara irgendetwas vorhatte. In den Büchern, die er hin und wieder las, machten das Leute manchmal, wenn sie jemanden verführen wollten...aber dass das nicht funktionieren würde, sollte er eigentlich inzwischen gemerkt haben. Nun, er war gespannt.

Der Blonde überlegte inzwischen kurz, legte sich dann einfach hin – möglichst erotisch natürlich.

„Wie wär's so, un?"

„Nein, sowas ähnliches hab' ich schon." Deidara zog eine leichte Schnute, bevor er sich aufrichtete, die Beine anzog und einen Schüchternen Blick aufsetzte.

„Und so?"

„Nein. Aber ich hätte einen Vorschlag. Weisst du was für ein Ausdruck mir noch fehlt?"

„Äh...nein, un. Was für einer?", fragte er etwas verwirrt nach, war nicht besonders zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Er sollte keine Emotionen zeichnen, sondern seinen Körper! Und er sollte es gefälligst genießen!

Stattdessen beugte sich der Rothaarige zu dem Anderen, fing leicht an zu grinsen.

„Schmerz."

Noch bevor Deidara reagieren konnte, legte Sasori eine Hand fest um seinen Hals und drückte zu.

„W-Was tust du da, un?!"

„Schau nicht so ängstlich...Ich tu' dir schon nichts.", versicherte er dem Anderen, versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Alles, was momentan auf dessen Gesicht sah, war Angst, und das kannte er schon. Es dauerte kurz, bis der Blonde sich tatsächlich beruhigte und wenig später erschien tatsächlich ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf seinem Gesicht, als Sasori fester zudrückte. Ja, genau das wollte er sehen...er krallte sich ein wenig in die Haut des Anderen, genoss den Anblick. Langsam mischte sich Angst dazu und Deidara fing an, an der Hand des Rothaarigen zu zerren, doch dessen Griff war eisern. Es gefiel ihm sichtlich, ihn so leiden zu sehen; dabei fiel ihm gar nicht auf, dass der Blonde inzwischen verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und seine Lippen langsam leicht blau wurden. Er wollte mehr, mehr von dem Schmerz und der Angst und der Verzweiflung. Mühevoll riss er seinen Blick los und schnappte sich einen der Blöcke, die noch immer auf dem Bett lagen, und einen Stift, begann nebenbei zu zeichnen. Er kritzelte schnell vor sich hin, richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Deidara. Dieser schien inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden zu sein.

Verwirrt zog Sasori eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schüttelte ihn kurz, ließ dann allerdings doch los, als er sich nicht regte.

„...Deidara?", fragte er in die Stille, bekam auch diesmal keine Antwort. Langsam beugte er sich vor und hielt ein Ohr an seine nackte Brust, doch – da war kein Herzschlag.

„Hey...Hey, Deidara, das ist nicht lustig! Wach wieder auf! Es tut mir leid, okay?" Jetzt doch etwas panisch ließ er den Stift fallen und rüttelte an den Schultern des Blonden – doch der fiel einfach regungslos zur Seite, als er ihn wieder losließ und gab weiterhin keinen Laut von sich. Nein, das konnte nicht sein...er musste sich geirrt haben. Er konnte nicht tot sein!

Erneut griff er nach seinem Hals, diesmal um nach dem Puls zu suchen, doch egal, wo er hinfasste, es war nichts zu spüren.

Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte ihn nicht töten wollen...

Schockiert stand er auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Wie hatte das passieren können? Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte das wirklich nicht gewollt...wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte vieles, aber die Zeit zurückdrehen? Unmöglich. Das einzige, das er jetzt noch tun konnte, war...

So schnell er konnte lief er in den Gang, in dem er die ganzen unbenutzten Puppenteile lagerte und suchte welche heraus, die ungefähr Deidaras Größe entsprachen – alle aus dem hochwertigsten Holz, das er besaß. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das nichts mehr brachte, irgendwie hoffte er, dass er seinen Fehler damit wieder gut machen konnte. Zumindest ein wenig...

Zurück im Zimmer legte er die Teile auf dem Bett ab, verglich sie mit Deidaras Körper – ohne ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er ertrug den Anblick seiner jetzt leeren blauen Augen nicht...

Er fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, bevor er den Blonden hochhob und in die Mitte des Raums trug, wo noch seine Werkzeuge lagen. Die wichtigsten wischte er schnell ab, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Er schnappte sich das Skalpell, blickte jetzt doch langsam zu seinem Gesicht. Er musste bei den Augen anfangen. Vorsichtig zog er sein Augenlid nach oben, schluckte leicht. Was hatte er nur getan?

Er biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, versuchte seine zitternde Hand zu beruhigen. Er konnte sich jetzt absolut keinen Fehler leisten. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seine Arbeit begann.

„Fertig..." Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam den Rothaarigen, als er die Nadel weglegte und vorsichtig eine Hand unter Deidaras Rücken schob, um ihn aufzusetzen.

„Jetzt is' alles wieder okay, nicht?", fragte er in die Stille, lächelte leicht. Langsam trug er den Blonden zurück zum Bett und lehnte ihn dort an die Wand. Anschließend holte er seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank und begann, ihn anzuziehen. Er wusste ja, dass Deidara es nicht mochte, nackt herumzulaufen. Und er wollte immerhin nicht, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

Als er vollständig bekleidet war, rutschte Sasori etwas näher zu ihm, strich über seine Wange.

„Willst du nicht mal für mich lächeln? Ich kann dir auch einen Witz erzählen.", bot er der Puppe an, erhielt allerdings keine Antwort.

„Willst du nicht mehr mit mir reden..?" Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an die kühle Brust des Blonden, in der inzwischen kein Herz mehr schlug. Etwas verwirrt wischte er sich über die Augen, als er etwas Feuchtes spürte. Tränen...? Weinte er etwa? Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah er zu Deidara, der leblos in eine Richtung starrte.

„Ich hab' dein Lachen kaputt gemacht...da ist es nur fair, dass du mein Herz kaputt machst."

Zärtlich strich er über seine Wange, griff anschließend nach dem Skalpell und legte es an sein künstliches Herz.

Langsam beugte er sich noch ein Stück vor und legte die Lippen vorsichtig auf die seinen, drückte gleichzeitig die Klinge in den einzigen verwundbaren Teil seines Körpers, bevor die erdrückende Stille ihn umfing.

Das war sein Abschiedsgeschenk an Deidara – sein erster und sein letzter Kuss.

Auf dass sie sich irgendwann wieder begegnen würden.


End file.
